Meet You In My Dreams
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Une voix en or ne fait pas passer un artiste à la postérité. Non, il faut quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui fasse la différence- mais on ne sait généralement pas ce que c'est avant de l'avoir trouvé. OS. Dramione.


**Hmm, la folie des OS me guette en ce moment. Bref, celui-ci, un UA sans magie (surprise! Bienvenue chez DIL, vous connaissez la chanson- essuyez-vous les pieds avant d'entrer, faites comme chez vous, ne donnez pas de gâteau à mes chiens même lorsqu'ils sortiront un couteau pour vous braquer (ils font les malins mais ils ne savent pas s'en servir), surveillez la chatte (elle vole comme elle respire et j'en ai marre de rendre les clés de scooter et les portefeuilles à mon entourage), et surtout, surtout, rangez vos baguettes, nous sommes une maison Moldue respectable, ici). Par contre, comment dire...la fin sera...inhabituelle lorsqu'on connaît mon style. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

Il se dévisagea longuement, le miroir renvoyant son image. L'image d'un homme pâle, aux cheveux d'un blond argenté, si soyeux qu'on eut dit du velours. Il était beau, le savait: l'avait toujours été, après tout. Depuis qu'il était en âge de savoir que ses attributs avaient un autre rôle que de se soulager, les filles lui avaient couru après, se damnant pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il ne se trouva pas beau. Les cernes auréolant ses yeux d'anthracite étaient noires, profondes, creusant son visage aristocratique comme des tatouages. Son teint était cendreux, comme s'il allait trépasser d'un manque d'oxygène. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

C'était ridicule, avilissant, ce qu'on lui demandait, ce qu'on attendait de lui aujourd'hui, comme s'il n'eut pas été- d'après ses dires à elle- la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Il l'aimait comme nul autre n'avait pu, car elle ne laissait pas n'importe qui entrer dans sa vie. Et pourtant, elle s'était ouverte à lui, attirée comme un papillon à la flamme, par l'interdit qu'il représentait.

Le tremblement de ses mains s'accentua, et il les occupa sans y songer en redressant son noeud papillon.

Il avait été son monde, mais aujourd'hui il n'était rien, rien qu'un visage ignoré de tous. Ils regarderaient tous derrière son épaule, la regarderaient elle, sans même pouvoir la voir. Il avait toujours vécu dans son ombre et ce serait, aujourd'hui, l'ultime occasion de se tenir près d'elle.

L'injustice de la situation lui donnait envie de briser les murs avec ses poings, de s'arracher les cheveux en hurlant comme un fou, comme un possédé. Elle avait toujours fait naître en lui des émotions fortes, depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue, sept ans auparavant.

…

 _Il passa la porte, tentant de ne pas se montrer impressionné par l'étalage d'opulence s'étendant sous ses yeux. S'il était retenu, il devrait s'habituer à de tels paysages- l'ironie de la situation le ferait presque sourire. Lui, fils d'un repris de justice qui comptait à présent plus d'années derrière les barreaux qu'au-dehors et d'une alcoolique qui se prostituait pour payer ses doses de came, il se trouvait, à dix-huit ans à peine, pénétrant derrière un homme à l'allure charismatique dans l'antichambre de la Suite Impériale d'un des hôtels les mieux côtés de Paris, où il venait d'arriver en première classe depuis Londres- sans dépenser un centime. Tout cela parce que l'homme devant lui l'avait repéré à la sortie d'un bar deux jours auparavant, où il s'était battu avec trois types à l'allure pataude- apparemment, son père leur devait de l'argent et, le cher paternel étant en prison, pour changer, ils avaient traqué et débusqué le fils pour passer un message à son intention._

 _L'homme l'avait alors approché, et lui avait expliqué qu'il travaillait pour le compte d'une artiste connue, dont l'un des gardes du corps venait de démissionner, et si cela l'intéressait, d'appeler le numéro indiqué sur la carte de visite qu'il lui tendit. Une carte rouge et or, simple et élégante, où était notée un numéro de portable et au-dessus, "Harry J. Potter- Avocat". Le lendemain, il avait appelé, et le dénommé Harry Potter était venu le chercher ce matin-là dans son appartement miteux pour le conduire à Heathrow, direction Paris Charles de Gaulle._

 _Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans l'antichambre, Harry jetant son long manteau noir taillé sur mesure sur une banquette, et le blond regarda autour de lui. Il repéra aussitôt les deux hommes près d'une porte qui devait donner sur la chambre- ils montaient la garde, supposa-t-il._

 _-Potter, lança l'un d'eux d'une voix peu amène. T'as ramené un gosse? C'est qui, ce clochard, ton amant?_

 _-Ferme ta gueule, Flint, siffla Harry en plissant les yeux._

 _Le blond releva la tête, scrutant les deux hommes. Il n'aurait pas deviné que l'affable Harry Potter ait recours à un tel vocabulaire, mais il semblait que les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement._

 _-Elle est là?_

 _Le dénommé Flint hocha la tête avec un grognement, dévisageant le blond d'un mauvais oeil._

 _-Ouais, mais j'espère que tu comptes pas lui présenter ton rat, rétorqua-t-il. Notre patronne a des goûts heureusement plus raffinés que les tiens, Potter._

 _Harry l'ignora et s'avança vers la porte, frappant trois fois. Le blond ne put entendre qu'une voix étouffée s'élever depuis l'autre côté._

 _-C'est moi, lança-t-il._

 _La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt à la volée et le blond vit Harry se baisser pour étreindre fraternellement une jeune femme- dont il ne pouvait deviner l'identité. Il haussa un sourcil. Sa nouvelle "patronne"- si elle l'embauchait- ne semblait pas faire étalage de son "raffinement". Elle portait un pull gris dix fois trop grand pour elle, un legging noir, des Victoria de la même couleur, et ses cheveux, qui devaient à l'ordinaire être bouclés, étaient mouillés d'une récente douche._

 _-Je suis tellement contente de te voir!_

 _Le blond se tendit brusquement tandis qu'une sueur froide l'envahissait. Il connaissait cette voix- il fallait habiter dans une grotte dans la jungle amazonienne pour ne pas la reconnaître. Une voix d'or liquide, aux intonations pures, une voix dont la tonalité rappelait le cristal et le soleil et la beauté. Ce n'était pas possible, Harry lui avait parlé d'une artiste, pas de..._

 _Elle se détacha alors de son avocat, et le contourna. Le blond était figé, incapable de bouger tandis qu'il fut happé par un regard amical couleur d'ambre._

 _-Bonjour, lança-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Tu dois être Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? Moi c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger._

…

-...moi c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Son cerveau l'avait lâché à ce moment-là tandis qu'il se repassait le palmarès impressionnant de la jeune chanteuse dans sa tête. Dix-neuf ans tout juste, seize albums, plus de quarante millions de ventes à travers le monde, des dizaines de récompenses, des tournées à n'en plus finir...Hermione Granger, la coqueluche des médias, qui était autant célébrée pour sa voix d'or que pour son activité caritative à travers le monde, au point que les journaux, conquis, la surnommaient "Little Lady Di". Il avait été captivé par elle dès que son regard d'ambre l'avait frappé de plein fouet- et il se sut alors condamné. C'était Hermione Granger, bon sang, et lui n'était personne- un garde du corps, l'idiot heureux qui donnerait sa vie pour elle. Hermione ne le traitait guère différemment des autres membres de son équipe- elle était polie, avenante, et ouverte, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps, lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur scène, dans son studio londonien à enregistrer sa musique, ou dans les chambres des hôtels de luxe à travers le monde, préparant ses concerts. Elle n'était jamais seule- elle était entourée en permanence. Il y avait Pansy Parkinson, son omniprésente attachée de presse, et Harry Potter, son joyeux avocat, et les trois autres gardes du corps- Marcus Flint, que personne ne semblait apprécier, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott avec lesquels il devint rapidement ami. Il y avait ses musiciens, Ronald Weasley à la basse et sa soeur Ginny au piano (la jeune femme était par ailleurs la fiancée de Harry), Luna Lovegood à la guitare- il y avait les chanteurs, et les danseurs, et tout un cortège de journalistes qui défilaient à toute heure, et son médecin personnel, l'austère Severus Rogue, qui vérifiait chaque jour la santé de la star. Et pourtant, tout ce monde était quelque chose que la star en question semblait désirer moins que tout.

…

 _-Et avez-vous eu des peines de coeur, par le passé? On peut citer naturellement la star internationale du football, Viktor Krum- et votre bassiste Ron Weasley, mais y en a-t-il eu d'autres?_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils, ses doigts tripotant avec nervosité le bas de sa robe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse- Drago la voyait souvent faire ce genre de choses. Il travaillait à son service depuis six mois à présent et il avait l'impression que la jeune chanteuse détestait le genre de tenues que sa styliste, Lavande Brown, et son attachée de presse insistaient qu'elle porte. Elle soufflait presque de bonheur lorsqu'elle se permettait de rester dans sa chambre en jogging._

 _-J'ai toujours été discrète sur ma vie privée, Rita, rappela-t-elle d'une voix ferme où pointait la lassitude._

 _Drago jeta un regard discret à sa montre hors de prix. Il était une heure dix du matin et la jeune femme avait eue une journée épuisante. Rita Skeeter était la journaliste phare d'un grand magazine, cependant, et il était impossible pour Hermione de se soustraire à elle._

 _-Ce n'est qu'une question, Hermione, lança la journaliste avec un sourire suave._

 _Drago serra les poings. Il haïssait cette femme- à chaque fois qu'elle venait interroger Hermione, la jeune femme en sortait bouleversée- mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de demeurer seul avec elles. Deux gardes du corps se trouvaient en permanence en présence de leur patronne lors des interviews. Or ce soir, Théodore Nott était en congé, Marcus Flint malade et Blaise Zabini accompagnait les Weasley- dont il fallait également assurer la sécurité- à un gala de charité au nom de Hermione._

 _-A laquelle vous voulez une réponse, répliqua la chanteuse d'une voix épuisée. Mais cela ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, Rita._

 _-A laquelle les fans voudront une réponse, insista la blonde en observant ses ongles manucurés. Et cela les regarde- vous êtes celle qui étalez votre vie pour de l'argent, vous êtes celle qui avez choisie cette voie._

 _Hermione écarquilla les yeux, outrée, mais Drago s'avança depuis la porte où il se tenait._

 _-Cela suffit, annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

 _Il ignora le regard de Hermione dans son dos, et braqua des yeux froids sur la journaliste qui promena sur lui un regard semblant le déshabiller, avant de ficher ses propres yeux dans les siens, et de balayer son intervention d'une main méprisante._

 _-Tu ne fais pas partie de cette conversation, beau gosse. Alors retourne cou-couche panier, comme le bon toutou que tu es._

 _Hermione bondit alors sur ses pieds, bousculant légèrement Drago._

 _-Assez, Rita, lança-t-elle. Cette interview est terminée. Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mon personnel._

 _Les yeux de Rita glissèrent entre la chanteuse et le garde du corps, calculateurs._

 _-Je vois, dit-elle simplement._

 _Elle se leva à son tour, saisissant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte._

 _-Oh, et Rita?_

 _La journaliste se retourna vers Hermione, haussant un sourcil._

 _-Je vous déconseille de tenter de publier ce que vous avez l'intention de publier, la prévint Hermione. Drago est mon employé. Est-ce que c'est clair?_

 _Rita pinça les lèvres, avant d'offrir à la chanteuse un sourire hypocrite._

 _-Mais certainement, déclara-t-elle. Et vous, vous n'oublierez certainement pas de m'accorder l'exclusivité de votre interview de fin de tournée, n'est-ce pas?_

 _La chanteuse la foudroya du regard, mais hocha la tête et Rita disparut enfin avec un rictus moqueur. Avec un soupir, Hermione se laissa retomber dans le canapé derrière elle. Drago s'aperçut, alors, qu'il était seul avec elle pour la première fois. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, une expression lasse sur le visage. Elle était épuisée._

 _-Allez vous coucher, commanda-t-il doucement._

 _Hermione ouvrit un oeil, le dévisageant avec une grimace._

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, non?_

 _Il ne put empêcher un ricanement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres._

 _-Peut-être, reconnut-il._

 _Elle plia ses jambes sous elle et étouffa un bâillement, avant de saisir la théière qui trônait sur la table basse et de s'en resservir une tasse. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago._

 _-Tu en veux?_

 _Son coeur rata un battement. Gorge sèche, il se contenta de l'observer silencieusement avant de hocher la tête et de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, presque timidement- quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas timide, ne l'avait jamais été- même avec les filles. Mais cette fille-là avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, et qui ne tenait pas uniquement au fait qu'elle soit une star internationale- non, Hermione Granger dégageait un charisme impossible à ignorer._

 _Elle lui servit une tasse et ils restèrent là un moment, chacun dans sa tête avant que Hermione soupire._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, tu sais._

 _Il plissa les lèvres, tournant la tête vers elle, et elle poursuivit, fixant le mur face à eux,_

 _-Ces gens-là sont des requins, et cette garce de Skeeter est la pire de toutes. Les gens boivent ses paroles comme si c'était le sang du Christ. Si tu n'y prends pas garde, elle te bouffera._

 _-Elle t'aurait bouffée, toi aussi, remarqua-t-il._

 _Hermione eut un sourire torve._

 _-Oui, mais moi j'ai l'habitude. Je refuse que les gens qui travaillent avec moi fassent les frais de tout ça._

 _Il se tut un moment, avant de répondre,_

 _-Tu as l'air de détester...tout ça. Les tenues, les gens..._

 _Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il se sentit happé par son regard d'ambre. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste._

 _-Quand j'ai été découverte par un chasseur de talent, j'avais quinze ans, rappela-t-elle. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais trois ans et cette année-là, on a découvert un cancer à mon père. Les traitements coûtent cher, et nous n'avions pas les moyens, puisque papa, avec sa maladie, ne pouvait plus travailler...j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi pour lui. Il est décédé lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans, mais au moins, l'argent des traitements n'était plus un problème...mais j'ai toujours aimé chanter. Les gens qui me disent que je chante bien n'ont clairement pas connu ma mère, elle avait une voix d'or..._

 _Elle eut un sourire nostalgique, comme si elle était plongée dans les souvenirs d'un temps meilleur._

 _-Pourquoi continuer? demanda-t-il._

 _-J'ai dix-neuf ans, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je m'arrêterai dans quelques années. Pour l'heure, ça rapporte, alors...j'aimerais bien devenir docteur, plus tard- mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'on me foute la paix deux minutes._

…

Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, de dormir, de se remettre de ses longues journées, mais elle avait écarté d'un geste de la main sa suggestion, et leur conversation s'était poursuivie jusqu'à l'aurore, bien après que le thé ait refroidi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'heure d'une voix lasse et déclare que sa journée devait commencer- tous les matins, en effet, son coach personnel, Remus Lupin, venait lui faire effectuer une heure de sport pour maintenir sa forme. Après tout, la célèbre starlette devait absolument répondre aux standards de beauté- la popularité, avait-elle remarqué un jour, ne s'obtenait que si l'on présentait aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Ils avaient parlé cette nuit-là de tout et de rien, de leurs rêves, de leurs envies, de leur passé et de leur avenir, du travail, du beau temps, de la supériorité évidente de telle musique sur telle autre. Lorsqu'il se glissa hors de sa chambre privative, se sentant épuisé mais euphorique d'avoir eu la jeune femme pour lui seul durant quelques heures, il sentait qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Les informations glanées au fil de leur conversation étaient gravées dans sa mémoire, et il les traita comme s'il s'agissait de précieux secrets d'Etat, les gardant jalousement pour lui-même. Ainsi, il apprit que Hermione Granger aimait la marmelade d'oranges mais détestait celle au citron, qu'elle avait pleuré durant trois jours d'affilée lorsque son équipe de management l'avait obligé à trouver un nouveau foyer à son chat Pattenrond puisque la chanteuse ne pouvait risquer de monter sur scène avec les poils oranges de l'animal salissant ses vêtements, que son chanteur préféré était Elvis Presley- et qu'elle lui vouait un quasi-culte, qu'elle avait accidentellement revêtue sa robe à l'envers lors de son premier concert à New York tant elle était nerveuse, et qu'elle avait été opérée de l'appendicite. Il lui avait parlé en retour, bien évidemment, et la jeune femme était un excellent public, semblant boire les paroles de son interlocuteur, et Drago se retrouva ainsi à divulguer des détails de sa vie qu'il n'avait alors conté à personne: son enfance solitaire, les amants de sa mère qui le battaient lorsqu'il était enfant, l'admiration qu'il portait à la Reine, et le fait qu'il adorait le toucher du satin au point de ne pas manger durant plusieurs jours, lorsqu'il était adolescent et sans argent, pour pouvoir s'acheter un pyjama en la matière. Il chérit précieusement le souvenir de sa discussion avec sa jeune patronne, sachant qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait pas, mais il se trompait.

…

 _-Cela ira pour aujourd'hui, je crois, émit Hermione en étouffant un bâillement de son poing._

 _Assis en face d'elle, le célèbre compositeur Severus Rogue- qui était aussi sombre et austère qu'un prêtre de l'Inquisition- lui jeta un regard en biais. Malgré son allure de corbeau, l'homme était devenu connu à travers le monde entier en composant des oeuvres magnifiques à propos d'amours impossibles, et l'album que Hermione préparait devait contenir l'une de ses chansons. Pour la première fois, les deux s'étaient donc rencontrés dans un palace à Tokyo afin de mettre la collaboration en oeuvre. Cependant, les chansons de Rogue étaient extrêmement difficiles à maîtriser, et Hermione s'entraînait depuis cinq bonnes heures à présent- il était deux heures du matin. Drago et Marcus Flint étaient debout, près de la porte, gardant toujours fidèlement Hermione. Le blond ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de la voix claire de la jeune femme- il était véritablement privilégié de l'entendre chanter ainsi, mais Rogue ne cessait de la reprendre, apparemment peu satisfait par la beauté de sa voix._

 _-J'osais espérer, déclara Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, qu'une...star internationale telle que vous saurait maîtriser cette mélodie en peu de temps. A l'évidence, je me trompais. Et à présent, vous êtes suffisamment fainéante pour me congédier?_

 _-Je ne vous congédie pas, répliqua-t-elle, et j'y arriverai! J'en suis certaine._

 _Le compositeur lui jeta un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait rien, et répondit en se levant du canapé,_

 _-Vous avez trois semaines. Passé ce délai, je proposerai ce morceau à une autre chanteuse, et vous pourrez dire adieu à la gloire éternelle pour ne demeurer qu'un effet de mode. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir._

 _Sans saluer les deux hommes, Rogue quitta la pièce en coup de vent et Hermione soupira lourdement, tendant une main quelque peu tremblante vers la théière._

 _-Merci, Marcus, lança-t-elle d'une voix épuisée. Tu peux aller te coucher._

 _Drago amorça un mouvement vers la porte, mais la voix de la jeune femme le retint._

 _-Drago, est-ce que tu aurais cinq minutes à m'accorder?_

 _Ignorant le regard assassin que Marcus Flint lui envoyait, Drago se retourna, et Hermione tapota le canapé à ses côtés. Il y prit place, la remerciant doucement pour le thé qu'elle lui servit, tandis que la porte claquait sèchement derrière Flint. Drago saisit sa tasse et indiqua la porte d'un mouvement de tête._

 _-Il est amoureux de toi._

 _Hermione laissa échapper un éclat de rire et secoua la tête, amusée, remuant son thé d'un air absent._

 _-Marcus n'est pas amoureux de moi, ne sois pas ridicule._

 _-Tu es aveugle, répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Et il déteste les autres hommes de ton entourage, Harry le premier. Moi, il n'a jamais pu m'encadrer non plus._

 _Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur les feuilles étalées sur la table basse devant eux._

 _-Je n'y arriverai jamais, soupira-t-elle. Lorsque l'équipe de Rogue m'a contactée pour interpréter ce morceau, j'étais aux anges. Il a seulement écrit une demie-douzaine de chansons interprétées par des chanteurs du monde entier, mais ce sont des succès internationaux, le genre de chansons qui font passer compositeur et interprète à la postérité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi difficile, par contre. C'est une musique lente et romantique. C'est une femme morte qui passe un dernier message à son grand amour, lui déclarant son amour et le fait qu'ils se reverront en rêve...beaucoup de gens pensent que Rogue a perdu la femme de sa vie, même si sa vie privée est totalement méconnue. C'est ce qui le pousserait à écrire ce genre de chansons._

 _Fasciné, Drago avança une main et saisit la feuille devant lui._

 _-_ Meet You In My Dreams _, cita-t-il avant de scanner la feuille du regard rapidement. Je Te Rencontrerai Dans Mes Rêves._

 _-C'est beau, affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais...ce n'est pas réellement mon registre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Rogue a voulu que je chante ceci. Et il recherche une perfection que je ne suis pas capable de lui fournir. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement!_

 _Elle reposa sa tasse et se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustrée._

 _-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais ajouter à mon interprétation! Et ça me rend dingue..._

 _Hésitant, Drago tendit les doigts et frôla la main de la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement avant de lui envoyer un léger sourire._

 _-Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de te calmer, indiqua-t-il. Ne te prends pas la tête. Je suis persuadé que ça te viendra, mais pas tant que tu t'affoles. Mieux tu voudras faire, plus tu te stresseras, et plus tu te stresseras, le pire ça sera._

 _La chanteuse l'observa un moment en silence, avant de lui saisir la main pour la serrer dans la sienne._

 _-Merci, Drago, murmura-t-elle._

 _Puis elle le lâcha, et, rosissant délicatement, se cala mieux dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes sous elle, avant de lancer,_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Tokyo, alors?_

…

Il avait pensé beaucoup de bien de Tokyo. Et spécialement de cette dernière nuit là-bas. Il avait pensé tout autant de bien de Jakarta, de Hong Kong, de Singapour, puis de Perth, Sydney, Las Vegas, Chicago tandis que, tous les deux jours, ils changeaient de ville au gré de la tournée internationale de la star, car s'il devait repousser les foules en délire le jour, la nuit, Hermione se tournait vers lui pour relâcher la pression, leurs conversations amicales devenant la norme presque quotidienne. Ils dormaient peu, se laissant parfois surprendre par le sommeil là où ils se trouvaient, faisant des siestes la journée. Drago était parfois fatigué par ce rythme mais ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Il savait que Hermione ne dormait presque pas, que son médecin lui prescrivait calmants sur calmants, la forçant à ingérer des somnifères sans résultat réel. La nuit, lui dit-elle un soir, ses démons revenaient la hanter: la mort de son père, que tout son argent n'avait pu sauver. Sa solitude, immense, car l'on était toujours seul au sommet, malgré le monde qui l'entourait en permanence. Sa rancune à l'égard du monde, à l'égard de ceux qui l'élevaient au rang d'égérie, qui attendaient d'elle plus, toujours plus. Sa haine des journalistes et des paparazzi qui ne lui laissaient pas une once de répit, fouillant ses poubelles, tentant de se déguiser en personnel d'hôtel, essayant de soudoyer ses employés.

Hermione Granger était malheureuse. Elle avait tout pour elle- et rien de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle détestait sa célébrité. Elle haïssait l'argent qui coulait à flots mais qui lui était inutile. Et Drago en était intimement persuadé- elle s'accrochait à lui par désespoir, parce qu'il était le seul, dans un moment critique, qui ne lui en avait pas demandé plus. Il avait chassé Skeeter, lui avait tenu compagnie et, tel un chiot perdu, elle s'était attachée à lui, pas parce qu'il était digne d'intérêt- mais parce qu'il la traitait en être humain, et non en star.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au jour où changea la donne.

…

 _Un silence confortable régnait entre eux. Ils venaient de discuter longuement de la situation politique au Moyen-Orient, chacun donnant son avis, et la discussion s'était tarie. Il était quatre heures du matin, et Drago se laissait embrumer par le sommeil, sachant qu'ils s'endormiraient là où ils étaient, comme d'ordinaire. Hermione le réveillerait quelques heures plus tard, pour qu'il quitte les lieux avant l'arrivée de Lupin. Il se traînerait jusque dans son lit pour dormir une heure ou deux de plus jusqu'au début de son service, puis emboîterait le pas de la jeune femme pour affronter le jour nouveau._

 _-Drago?_

 _La voix de Hermione n'était pas endormie, et il ouvrit un oeil pour s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait fixement._

 _-Mmhmm?_

 _-Tu as une petite amie?_

 _A cela, il se réveilla tout à fait et se redressa, se passant une main sur le visage._

 _-Ah...non. Pourquoi?_

 _Elle ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant dans le vide, et il lança un mot pour la faire réagir, d'une voix amusée,_

 _-Intéressée?_

 _Comme prévu, elle éclata de rire et saisit un coussin entre eux pour le lui envoyer à la figure. Avec un ricanement, il saisit l'objet du délit et le reposa. Elle secoua la tête, sourire toujours en place._

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Après tout, tu es très intéressant. Tu es intelligent, amusant, et..._

 _Elle rougit légèrement et le désigna d'une main. Il hocha la tête avec un rictus satisfait._

 _-Et je suis tellement beau que les dieux de l'Olympe s'évanouissent dès que je paraîs dans une pièce, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Elle secoua la tête, ses boucles rebondissant sur ses épaules, un large sourire sur le visage, et il ajouta avec un clin d'oeil,_

 _-Et tout ça, avant que j'enlève mon pantalon._

 _Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, et Hermione, revenant de son moment d'hilarité, acquiesça._

 _-Tu es beau, d'accord, mais n'en rajoute pas, dit-elle._

 _-J'ai toujours eu du succès avec les filles, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quand tu atteins la puberté, c'est génial d'être Don Juan, mais ça devient vite lassant. Toujours les mêmes pimbêches qui battent des cils._

 _Elle le dévisageait étrangement._

 _-Tu es très discret sur ta vie privée, remarqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je demandais. Par curiosité._

 _-Il t'aurait suffi de regarder. Je sais que tu es occupée lorsque nous sommes en public, mais je t'assure que dans le tas de groupies qui traînent derrière toi, il y en a quelques unes qui sont là pour tes gardes du corps, et pas seulement moi. Il semble que la majorité des personnes travaillant pour toi ont certains atouts physiques._

 _Elle y songea un moment puis hocha la tête, avant de reprendre, haussant les sourcils:_

 _-Tu te fais draguer pendant mes tournées?_

 _Il haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir._

 _-Parfois. Ça m'arrive._

 _Hermione cligna ses yeux d'ambre. Un éclat qu'il n'aurait su interpréter passa dans son regard._

 _-En fait, je vais te paraître égoïste, assura-t-elle, mais je suis contente à l'idée que tu sois célibataire. Je...eh bien, on discute souvent, tous les deux, et je...j'aime beaucoup nos petits moments rien qu'à nous. Et je n'aimerais pas du tout l'idée que nous arrêtions de discuter toute la nuit parce que tu préfères passer ton temps dans les bras d'une autre femme._

 _Drago hocha lentement la tête. C'était égoïste, en effet, mais au vu de ses sentiments pour elle, il chérissait plutôt son aveu d'amitié. Et puis, Hermione était si seule...ne méritait-elle pas, elle aussi, de profiter de son temps libre comme elle l'entendait?_

 _-Et toi? retourna-t-il. Je sais que tu n'as pas de petit ami en ce moment, mais...le jour où ça arrivera, ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles continuer nos petites réunions nocturnes._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard étonné, comme si elle n'avait jamais envisagée cette possibilité, et entreprit de triturer lentement son pull en maille rouge bordeaux._

 _-Je ne pense pas avoir un petit ami de sitôt, répondit-elle. Les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi sont les suivantes: soit il s'agit de quelqu'un de mon entourage- comme Ron, lorsqu'on était plus jeunes- et il n'avait pas accepté le fait que sa petite amie soit, le restant du temps, sa patronne et lui donne des ordres. Soit il s'agit d'un gars qui, comme Viktor Krum, sort avec moi pour augmenter sa propre côte de popularité. Soit il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre qui veut mon nom, mon argent, ou quelque chose d'autre que de l'amour..._

 _Drago dodelina de la tête._

 _-Soit, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce après un instant de réflexion, il s'agit d'un type bien, qui m'aime pour la personne que je suis et non pour la célébrité que je suis, et je suis obligée de le garder dans l'ombre sans annoncer notre relation au grand jour pour éviter qu'il soit à son tour traqué et piégé par les journalistes, insulté par mes fans éconduits, et qui ne me voit quasiment jamais parce que je suis prise tout le temps. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui._

 _-Peut-être, déclara-t-il prudemment, qu'un tel homme te rendrait heureuse, et qu'il t'aimerait tellement qu'il s'en fiche, de tout ça._

 _Elle eut un sourire quelque peu triste._

 _-Tu crois?_

 _-J'en suis certain, affirma-t-il._

 _Ils se regardèrent longuement, en silence, puis Hermione se décala, s'approchant de lui, et se lova contre le blond, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle devait sentir son coeur battre à mille à l'heure, mais elle ne bougea pas, et ils s'endormirent ainsi après de longues, de très longues minutes._

…

Cette soirée-là avait tout changé entre eux. À partir de ce moment, elle le touchait presque en permanence- elle s'endormait contre son épaule, lui touchait le bras ou la main lorsqu'ils discutaient, et lui offrit même, une fois, un câlin. Drago n'était pas en reste, par ailleurs. Si elle se permettait de l'approcher physiquement, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille. Et trois jours après cette conversation, alors qu'elle venait de terminer son concert à New Orleans, et qu'elle avait ouvert sa loge à une poignée de fans VIP, elle intervint lorsqu'une jolie blonde pulpeuse roulait un peu trop ses courbes devant lui.

-Drago, dans ma loge, j'ai besoin de toi, avait-elle aboyé. Oh, et Théo? Pourrais-tu sortir cette jeune personne de l'arrière-scène? Nous ne sommes pas dans une maison close.

Drago avait pénétré dans sa loge, complètement soufflé- non qu'il rendait les affections de la blonde- mais Hermione, d'humeur massacrante, ne lui avait pas adressée la parole tandis qu'elle recevait ses fans. Cependant, à la fin de l'évènement, dans la limousine, elle s'était blottie contre lui sans un mot et s'était endormie- tandis que Drago tentait d'ignorer les éclairs envoyés par les yeux de Flint et le rictus amusé de Blaise et Harry, qui les accompagnait- et, parvenus à l'hôtel, elle l'avait convié dans sa chambre pour discuter comme à l'accoutumé. Drago, toutefois, refusa d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

…

 _-Hermione?_

 _La jeune femme s'interrompit, taisant son monologue passionné sur les conditions de travail au Cambodge, une discussion qui d'ordinaire l'aurait passionné. Elle haussa un sourcil, pour l'inviter à parler._

 _-Pourquoi avoir fait ça?_

 _Elle sut immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion et se rembrunit._

 _-Tu sais pourquoi, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Est-ce qu'elle considère que son billet VIP lui donne le droit de se comporter comme une pute avec mon personnel?_

 _Il écarquilla les yeux devant son choix de langage, mais Hermione était à présent franchement énervée- Drago ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça._

 _-Et tu ne l'as même pas repoussée, reprit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Elle te mettait presque son décolleté dans la figure et toi tu étais là, rictus amusé aux lèvres, à admirer la vue..._

 _-Tu es jalouse._

 _Il le dit comme une évidence, parce que c'en était une, et il fut complètement choqué par cette réalisation. Hermione Granger éprouvait de la jalousie par rapport à lui. Mais était-ce par peur de perdre son garde du corps et ami, ou autre chose?_

 _Elle se raidit, joues s'infusant de rouge, et arracha immédiatement son regard au sien._

 _-Je ne suis pas jalouse, murmura-t-elle._

 _-Tu es jalouse, répéta-t-il._

 _Profitant de leur proximité sur le canapé, il lui saisit le bras et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Hermione atterrit à moitié sur lui et se figea aussitôt, tandis qu'il la maintenait en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, dos à lui. Abaissant ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la chanteuse, il fut ravi de constater son frisson lorsqu'il murmura,_

 _-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre?_

 _Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et il fut désespéré de constater que des larmes naissaient au creux de ses yeux d'ambre._

 _-Je ne peux pas, Drago, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu sais pourquoi._

 _Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était un aveu plus fort qu'une déclaration de trois pages, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'esquiver._

 _-Je m'en fous, répliqua-t-il._

 _-Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça, Drago. Dans les possibilités que j'ai évoquées, tu es le gars bien. Celui qui doit rester dans l'ombre pour sa propre sûreté. Tu es aussi le gars de l'entourage, qui n'acceptera pas éternellement de recevoir mes ordres._

 _Il étouffa un éclat de rire et lui baisa doucement la tempe, se réjouissant de son nouveau frisson, et répondit d'une voix rauque,_

 _-C'est vrai, Hermione, je n'accepterai pas éternellement d'être ton employé. Mais je veux être là quand tu deviendras médecin, et que je ferai autre chose de ma vie que garde du corps. Et pour ce qui est du reste- je m'en fous. Tout ça, je le vis déjà. Je suis dans l'ombre, à ton service, et tu sais quoi? Ça fait de moi le mec le plus heureux du monde._

 _Elle se retourna lentement pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds, puis elle lui offrit un sourire hésitant, et ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour capturer ses lèvres, et lorsqu'il la prit pour la première fois, à même le canapé, leur corps se mouvant en un rythme lent afin de s'apprivoiser, il vit dans les yeux de Hermione Granger quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant._

 _Le bonheur._

 _Leurs caresses avaient été faites de lumière et de rires et de toutes les choses qui rendent heureux. Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au jour, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il finisse par s'endormir dans l'immense lit de la jeune femme, où ils étaient parvenus au fil de leurs ébats. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla deux heures plus tard- se sentant pourtant plus reposé que s'il revenait d'un mois entier de vacances- une simple note l'attendait sur l'oreiller froid à ses côtés._

Partie au studio. Reste ici s'il te plaît. Je te revois à midi.

 _Elle avait été fidèle à sa parole, comme d'ordinaire. A midi une, elle était de retour dans la chambre, bondissant presque d'excitation en présentant une clé USB qu'elle brancha aussitôt à son ordinateur portable personnel. Il avait ressenti des frissons douloureux en entendant sa voix, d'ordinaire cristalline, mais rauque sur cet enregistrement, s'élevant au gré des notes de piano et de violon, à des années lumière de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de chanter._

-Je ne regrette pas ces jours passés près de toi...mais je regrette partir si tôt...je te rencontrerai à nouveau, mon amour, je te rencontrerai dans mes rêves...

 _Il avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur, la chanson le touchant au coeur comme une balle de pistolet. Il comprenait à présent ce que recherchait Rogue. Elle était partie l'enregistrer le matin même, les jambes endolories par leurs caresses, et avait trouvé ce qu'il manquait auparavant à son interprétation. Une seule prise avait suffi pour l'enregistrer- le dernier jour avant la date butoir fixée par l'austère compositeur._

 _-Quoi donc?_

 _Elle haussa les épaules, légèrement gênée, puis se lança avec tout le courage qui la représentait._

 _-L'amour._

 _Il sentit son coeur prêt à exploser sous ses côtes._

 _-J'ai imaginé ce qu'il en serait de te perdre, et...le résultat, c'était ça._

 _Il l'embrassa alors et tout ne fut plus que lumière._

…

Il arracha son regard du miroir avec amertume. Elle avait été faite pour lui, façonnée par les dieux pour lui plaire. Dans son esprit, il vieillissait près d'elle, le monde de la musique un lointain souvenir. Ils inviteraient Harry et Ginny à déjeuner le dimanche, et se moqueraient des articles de Rita Skeeter. Ils auraient des enfants, et des petits-enfants. Elle lui dirait oui dans une petite église au fond de la campagne anglaise, avant de lui dire oui dans leur lit marital.

On frappa à la porte. Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'ouvrit tout de même.

Harry apparut, traits tirés. Il était évident qu'il avait pleuré. Il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il avait affaire à une bête dangereuse, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

-Il est temps, dit-il seulement, et sa voix était brisée.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et, côte à côte, descendirent le long couloir blanc en silence.

Leur relation avait été si belle. Une relation de quatre mois, cachée, dans l'ombre comme elle l'avait prédit. Elle reprit goût à la vie, faisait des projets- avant d'intégrer l'école de médecine, ils prendraient une année sabbatique.

Elle disait qu'elle voulait lui faire l'amour dans chaque pays du monde.

Ce serait sa dernière tournée, promit-elle.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme une femme qui n'a jamais eu le temps d'aimer: avec passion, avec déraison, avec emportement. Elle le chérissait, le vénérait, le malmenait quelquefois. Elle était parfaitement imparfaite, mais elle était sienne.

Les deux hommes débouchèrent dans l'entrée où se tenaient Marcus, Blaise et Théo. Ce fut sans un mot qu'ils quittèrent l'immeuble et pénétrèrent dans la limousine noire les attendant devant le perron, ignorant la foule qui noircissait la rue, ignorant les flash qui crépitaient.

Pansy Parkinson, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les attendait devant le véhicule et leur tendit à chacun une enveloppe vierge tandis qu'ils entraient. Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-Votre solde de tout compte, précisa-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Drago aurait pu la tuer, l'aurait fait s'il en avait eu la force, même si elle ne faisait que son travail, même si elle était aussi malheureuse que les autres. Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche saccadée vers sa Mini Cooper noire, et Drago sut qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois. Elle ne viendrait pas.

Hermione était à l'arrière du véhicule, et ils tentèrent de l'ignorer. Théo éclata en larmes, son corps trémoussant de manière incontrôlée. La limousine quitta le parvis et s'enfonça dans les rues, précédée et suivie par un cortège interminable, et Drago sentit poindre une migraine qu'il ignora tandis que la foule se bousculait dehors. Il avait envie de crever, que tout s'arrête, que...

Ils parvinrent à destination rapidement malgré la lente allure du véhicule, et les cinq hommes descendirent du véhicule. Harry s'éloigna, montant quatre à quatre les marches de la cathédrale, disparaissant à la vue des badauds tandis que Drago, Marcus, Théo et Blaise prenaient place à l'arrière du véhicule.

Drago put voir du coin de l'oeil Rita Skeeter, presque rayonnante, devant un caméraman, parlant rapidement dans son micro, et eut soudainement l'envie brute de lui éclater le crâne. Sa voix lui parvint tandis qu'on faisait descendre Hermione de la limousine, et que les quatre hommes prirent place près d'elle alors que le véhicule s'écartait de leur route.

-...on la surnommait "Little Lady Di" et c'est tout comme la femme dont elle a pris le nom que la star internationale Hermione Granger nous a quittés la semaine dernière dans un accident de voiture, provoqué à Londres par un chauffard ivre qui a foncé sur la voiture de la chanteuse alors qu'elle s'y trouvait avec son chauffeur privé, qui a également perdu la vie dans ce tragique évènement...

La voix de Skeeter fut alors noyée par des notes de musique qui s'élevèrent des enceintes postées autour de la cathédrale pour l'occasion, et ce fut le coeur brisé que Drago se baissa avec les trois autres gardes du corps pour soulever le cercueil. Une légère brise les accompagna tandis qu'ils s'avançaient, la protégeant pour la dernière fois, tandis que à travers les rues de Londres résonnait la voix poignante de la jeune femme, celle qui l'avait chantée à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Et Drago, esprit vide, coeur mort, âme enterrée, demeurait, pour cet ultime voyage, dans l'ombre de celle qu'il aimait, comme elle l'avait prédit, pour la toute dernière fois.

 _-Je ne regrette pas ces jours passés près de toi...mais je regrette partir si tôt...je te rencontrerai à nouveau, mon amour, je te rencontrerai dans mes rêves..._

 **...**

 **Rangez immédiatement vos pistolets, fouets, katanas, couteaux, poules à dents de sabre dressées au mordant, ciseaux, tronçonneuses, coupe-ongles, tournevis et autres instruments de torture. Je vous avais prévenus en haut que la fin n'était pas dans mon style habituel: ce n'est pas un Happy End. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus, disons, cruel- explorer le malheur. On peut avoir des peines de coeur, des hauts et des bas dans nos relations, mais au final il reste toujours de l'espoir, sauf quand notre partenaire quitte ce monde. Seule la mort est finale, le reste est superflu, et je voulais réellement rendre tout ça ici. Il était hors de question que j'en fasse une fiction- on s'attache trop- donc voilà. Maintenant, si vous voulez un OS en Happy End, allez lire La Famille ou Le Prince des Enfers ou tout ce que vous voulez. Souvenez-vous que je vous aime, et que je ne le referai pas. Trop souvent. Je ne le referai pas trop souvent, voilà. Et puis Fleur de Lys avance et celui-là a un Happy End! Si, si! Je vous le promets!**

 **Comment ça, "On te faisait confiance DIL, et à présent que tu nous a trahis avec cet OS, nous ne pouvons que nous détourner de toi et de tes promesses vaines afin de rejoindre une secte où nous pratiquerons un suicide de masse, après avoir versé toutes nos économies à un gourou spirituel qui prétend être la réincarnation à la fois de Jésus, de Gandhi et de Mickey Mouse et qui s'évanouira dans la nature en se frottant les mains tel un scientifique fou, tandis que les agents du NCIS et du FBI le poursuivront sans succès car il aura fondé une colonie sur Mars où il se reproduira avec des alpagas, afin de créer une espèce d'aliens mutants qui finiront par tous nous tuer à coups de paille en plastique."?**

 **Vous avez de ces idées, sans déconner.**

 **Bisous, à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


End file.
